Who is she?
by dE viZaRd gOthiC 069Mei-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo nangis tersedu-sedu, kira-kira kenapa yah?


**Mei-chan : Hweeeee… T.T !!!! (Menangis besar—segede gajah bo?)**

**Hitsugaya: Cengeng! nangis napa luw?!**

**Ichigo : Tau luh! LEBAY deh!**

**Renji : Emang dia lebay kaleeee… Iea ngga Taichou?**

**Byakuya : Hmm…**

**Mei-chan : Jahaaat luw sama gua! lu ngga sayang sama gua! teganya-teganya-teganya ooohh…**

**Ichigo : Iya-iya… emang nape luw nangis-nangis gaje kayak begitu?**

**Mei-chan: tatuuut…. gue bikin cerita… tamatnya tuh…. sediiih…. and menakutkaaaan banget… bikin menyesakkan dada! hiks…**

**Rnji : mang kayak gimana?**

**Mei-chan: yaudah… silakan baca yah…**

**ALL : Okhay!!! lets we read!!!**

**WHO IS SHE?**

Menjelang liburan musim panas, aku Ritsu Kimitoshi yang merupakan ketua OSIS angkatan 19 SMA Chiseka akan berlibur dengan teman-temanku, yaitu Mizuki, Fine, Yoshi, dan Tokiro.

Sekarang, aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku di tempat renang untuk sekalian berunding akan liburan ke mana nanti.Hari ini, Aku sedang bermain dengan teman-temanku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa jenuh, karena Fine terus mengeluh kepadaku. " Sabarlah Fine, lagi pula kita berangkat ke Paris itu lima hari lagi!", omelku kepada Fine, " Apa, sadarlah Ritsu, lima hari itu sangat lama!", " Ya, itu bagimu, gadis yang sangat tidak sabaran!", balasku.

" Hei, kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih, ini itu tempat umum, dan yang pasti bukan pasar! ", Omel Yoshi. " Maaf…" Aku dan Fine menjawab secara bersamaan.

" Hei teman-teman, ayo turun kita berenang, ayolah! " , bujuk Tokiro, " Baiklah!", jawabku.

Dengan segera Aku turun ke kolam namun sayang Fine tidak, " Fine kamu tidak ikut ? " tanyaku. Tapi aku tahu ia sedang marah jadi ia tidak ikut dengan kami.

Aku, Fine, Mizuki, Yoshi dan Tokiro memang telah menjadi teman baik sejak kami duduk di bangku SMP. Jadi, jelas saja kami selalu bersama.

Sekarang Kami semua terkecuali Fine sedang adu kecepatan renang, Aku dan Mizuki memimpin sedangkan yang lain berada di belakangku. Karena aku lelah, aku berhenti sesaat dan melihat Fine turun menyusul. " Hei teman-teman berhenti sebentar, Fine sedang menyusul !" teriakku kepada meraka semua, " Ah, biarkan saja, ayo kita lanjutkan, dia kan lambat kalau berenang! ", teriak Mizuki.

Setelah Aku mendengar jawaban dari Mizuki, Aku langsung pergi mendahului Fine dan Fine makin tertinggal jauh.

Dalam hal olah raga, kami sangat menyukai renang, bahkan kami semua pernah mendapatkan juara olah raga renang, terkecuali Fine.

Fine adalah gadis yang sangat keras kepala, dia tidak berbakat dalam hal olah raga, namun ia berbakat dalam hal seni lukis dan seni musik.

Mizuki dan Yoshi memiliki suatu karakter yang sama, mereka itu pendiam, misterius, idealis dan pemarah.

Dan yang terakhir, yaitu Tokiro, ia memiliki sifat yang sangat suka menolong, pintar bergaul, dan agak licik, tapi tetap saja menurutku dia itu orang yang baik.

Sedangkan tentang diriku sendiri, Aku adalah Ritsu, gadis yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam angkatanku di sekolah. Dalam pelajaran, aku cukup mahir dalam ilmu eksak, Sejarah, dan Geografi.

Setelah kami selesai berenang, kami berkumpul di meja pinggir kolam, dan kami semua mengobrol dengan asyiknya. " Hei Ritsu, saat kita di Paris kita pergi ke Menara Eiffel ya? " tanya Tokiro, " Tentu saja, di sana kan kita datang untuk berlibur, mana mungkin kita melewatkan yang satu itu! " , jawabku dengan senangnya.

" Mmm… Mizuki, mengapa kau diam saja dari tadi ? "** , **tanyaku kepada Mizuki. " Hei Ritsu, dia kan memang pendiam! "** ,** kata Tokiro menyela pembicaraanku, " Diam kau! " , bentakku kepada Tokiro. " Di mana Fine? " , Tanya Mizuki kepadaku. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan meliha Fine sedang di toko minuman. " Dia sedang di toko minuman" jawabku ke Mizuki, " Sedang apa dia di situ? " , Tanya Yoshi, " Mana aku tahu, mungkin ia ingin mentraktirku!" jawabku dengan mudahnya.

Kami melihat Fine memesan dua gelas minuman dan ia datang ke meja kami. " Kau menraktirku ya? " Tanyaku meledeknya, " Hei, ini milikku semua, dan kau tak berhak meminumnya! " bentak Fine, " Tapi, tadi kan kamu berenang! ", " Tidak." Jawabnya kembali. " Kalau begitu, yang tadi itu siapa? " tanyaku ketakutan.

" Yang tadi itu adalah aku. " kata seseorang secara tiba-tiba di belakangku, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut sedang.

" Siapa kau? " , Tanya Fine dengan wajah yang mencurigakan. " Maaf, tak perlu menunjukan wajah yang seperti itu untukku. " , kata gadis itu kepada Fine, lalu Fine langsung menunjukan wajahnya yang cemberut. " Namaku Yomika Kitashi, panggil saja aku, Yomi." , " Di mana sekolahmu? " tanya Tokiro , " SMA Chiseka." Jawabnya, " Benarkah, kalau begitu di mana kelasmu? " , tanyaku. " Persis di sebelah kelasmu." , jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat dingin lalu setelah itu ia pergi.

Besoknya, aku dan Fine pergi ke kelas sebelah, yaitu di kelas 1-3 dan kelas

1-5. " Permisi, apakah di sini ada murid yang bernama Yomika Kitashi?", tanyaku kepada salah seorang murid di kelas 1-3, " Tidak." Jawabnya begitu saja lalu ia pergi keluar. Setelah dari kelas 1-3, aku dan Fine ke kelas 1-5, lalu Fine menanyakan hal yang sama, namun sayang jawabannya tetap.

Setelah itu, kami berdua kembali ke kelas dan melamun menatap jendela. Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba kami melihat sesosok gadis jatuh dari atap sekolah dengan badan terbalik dan menatap wajah kami, aku sungguh kaget melihat hal itu, bulu kudukku berdiri, badanku gemetar, dan aku terpaku di tempat itu, aku merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas, bahkan berbicara saja tidak bisa. Setelah itu, aku melihat Fine tergeletak jatuh di depanku dan aku jatuh duduk di sebelah Fine.

Teman-teman di kelasku menggendong Fine yang pingsan ke Medical Room, sedangkan aku di papah ke Medical Room oleh Momoka, teman sebelahku.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah yang kulihat tadi nyata atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kejadian itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi aku dan Fine, ditambah wajah gadis itu sangat familiar bagiku. Setelah aku ingat-ingat, ternyata gadis itu adalah orang yang bernama Yomi, aku melihat baju seragamnya berlumuran darah, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya berwana merah.

Saat sampai di Medical Room, aku diberikan air putih satu gelas dan tak lama, Mizuki, Yoshi, dan Tokiro datang menjenguk kami.

" Ritsu, apa yang terjadi? " , tanya Tokiro kepadaku. " Gadis itu … ! " , " Gadis itu yang mana? " tanya kembali Tokiro kepadaku. " Gadis yang bertemu dengan kita kemarin!" , " Maksudmu Yomi?" , tanya Tokiro, " Ya, dia… aku telah melihatnya…." Kataku terputus begitu saja, sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya. " Ayo, teruskan! " bujuk Tokiro tak sabaran dengan wajah yang serius. " Ia jatuh, aku melihatnya jatuh dari atas atap dengan badan terbalik, badannya berlumuran darah, matanya yang merah dengan tatapan yang licik, semuanya itu membuatku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa! ", kataku menjelaskan sambil menangis.

" Sudahlah mungkin itu halusinasimu saja!" kata Yoshi. " Tidak, kau salah Yoshi! ", kata Fine tiba-tiba. " Fine kau sudah sadar? " , kata Mizuki ceria. " Kami berdua telah melihat kenyataan, dan bukan halusinasi! " kata Fine menjelaskan. " Baiklah, kalau begitu aku percaya! " jawab Mizuki. " Dasar jika sama Fine kau percaya sedangkan denganku, mana pernah ?!", kataku mengeluh. " Ya, karena kau tidak pernah dapat dipercaya!" , " Hei, memangnya Fine juga bisa dipercaya, justru Fine lebih parah dariku!" , " Sudahlah, terserah kamu saja!!" , " Apa?" kataku marah. Dan setelah itu Mizuki langsung ke luar, aku yakin ia marah, tapi biarlah ia merasakan kemarahannya itu sendiri dan tidak dengan orang lain.

" Ritsu, kau sih membuatnya marah, ia jadi pergi lagi!" kata Yoshi. " Kok aku sih, kan dia duluan yang mulai!" kataku mengomel lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari, rasa trauma itu tidak juga hilang dari pikiranku, begitu juga Fine, beberapa hari ini, ia kelihatan pucat sekali dan ia menjadi sangat pendiam bahkan sampai hari di mana kami akan berngkat ke Paris.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana kami akan berangkat ke Paris. " Fine, hari ini adalah hari yang kau tunggu bukan? Mengapa kau diam saja?" kataku menghiburnya. " Sudah, tak usah mengajakku bicara, fokus saja pada jalan, bukankah orang yang menyetir harus berhati-hati?" tanya Fine. Aku hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Fine.

Saat sedang menyetir di perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja aku melamun, " Ritsu, awas!!!" teriak teman-temanku. Dengan segera aku mengerem mendadak, sampai-sampai Fine terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Aku benar-benar merasa bingung karena aku telah menabrak seseorang. Kami semua tercengang setelah melihat kejadian itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja orang yang ku tabrak itu berdiri, aku melihat wajahnya baik-baik, kami melihat orang yang kutabrak adalah dia, dia yang telah menghantui mimpiku selama berhari-hari, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Kami semua tidak dapat berkutik. Kami melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan mobil kami, ia tersenyum kepada kami, senyumannya sangat licik, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dari hadapan kami, hilang begitu saja.

Mobilku terasa begitu sepi, tak ada satupun dari kami yang berkata, bahkan sepatah katapun tak keluar dari mulut kami, hanya ada suara nafas yang menyesakkan dari kami semua. " A… ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.", kataku dengan terbata-bata.

Mobilku sekarang terasa begitu sepi, bahkan sampai kami telah tiba di Bandara. Kami beruntung karena kejadian tadi tidak membuat kami terlambat di Bandara. Kami membawa koper kami masing-masing ke dalam pesawat dan setelah itu kami duduk di bangku kami masing-masing. Aku duduk dengan Tokiro dan Yoshi, sedangkan Fine duduk di depanku dengan Mizuki dan satu orang laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kami.

Aku melihat Fine mengobrol dengan orang itu, aku mendengar bahwa namanya adalah Yumezo. Aku tersenyum ketika aku melihat Mizuki cemberut saat melihat Fine tertawa bersama Yumezo.

Saat itu aku terus melihat awan di luar, kulihat awan itu sungguhlah gelap, dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu ada diluar jendela, aku langsung berteriak sambil menggenggam tangan Yoshi, dalam pikiranku, aku berkata, mengapa ia selalu mengikutiku? Aku tak dapat menahan rasa takutku, aku terus menangis dan orang-orang melihatku.

Setelah itu, Yoshi langsung menenangkanku. " Tenanglah, ia sudah pergi.", kata Yoshi menenangkanku. " Apakah yang kulihat nyata?" , Yumezo bertanya. " Ya, yang kau lihat adalah nyata!" , Fine menjawab pertanyaan Yumezo.

" Maaf kak, mengapa kakak berteriak?" tanya seorang anak kecil di belakangku. " Memangnya kamu tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku kembali. " Lihat apa kak?" , " Mmm … bukan apa-apa kok!" jawabku berbohong.

Dalam hatiku, aku bertanya, mengapa hanya kami dan Yumezo yang dapat melihatnya. Tapi, aku belum mengetahui jawabannya.

Setibanya aku di Paris, kami melihat bahwa di Paris sekarang sedang hujan. Kami turun dari pesawat dan sepatu kami yang basah berdecitan di bandara. Setelah keluar dari bandara, kami langsung memanggil Taksi dan menuju ke Hotel.

Setibanya kami di Hotel, kami langsung memesan kamar. Tak lama setelah itu, kira-kira pada jam sepuluh malam, kami berkumpul untuk makan malam.

" Teman-teman, mengapa hanya kita dan Yumezo saja yang bisa melihat Yomi?" tanyaku dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. " Mana aku tahu, memangnya aku peramal !" jawab Fine membentak.

" Tunggu dulu, bukankah ia pernah bilang kalau ia bersekolah di SMA Chiseka? Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti kita sudah pulang, kita tanya ke pak Hoshimura adakah murid yang bernama Yomika Kitashi.", ideku. " Yah… idemu bagus, tapi izinkan aku tidur ya, Ritsu!" kata Tokiro sambil menguap. " Tokiro, kau mengantuk?" tanyaku, " Bukan hanya Tokiro, tapi kita semua juga!" omel Fine.

" Ya sudah, kita ke kamar dan cepat tidur." ajakku. Fine satu kamar denganku, sedangkan Yoshi satu kamar dengan Mizuki dan Tokiro.

Malam ini, aku tidur dengan nyenyak, namun sayang Fine mimpi buruk. Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus bangun dari tidurku. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang gadis itu, itu sebabnya ia selalu pucat karena ia kurang tidur .

Paginya aku bangun dan aku melihat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi, namun Fine belum bangun. Setelah itu aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mandi. Aku menggunakan kaos berwana hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Aku sengaja tidak membangunkan Fine, karena aku tahu semalam ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan aku yakin kalau ia sungguh lelah.

Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang makan. Aku melihat Mizuki sudah ada si situ dan dengan segera aku duduk di dekatnya. " Hei Mizuki, di mana yang lain?" tanyaku. " Mereka masih tidur, di mana Fine?" , " Dia masih tidur, semalam ia bermimpi buruk, jadi aku biarkan ia tidur dulu." Kataku menjelaskan. " Ia bermimpi apa? ", " tentang Yomi.", " Memangnya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?", " Entahlah, nanti saja kita menanyakannya." jawabku.

" Ritsu, kita harus cepat mengurusi masalah ini. Jika tidak, ia akan mengganggu kita seumur hidup!" katanya. " Tak perlu dberi tahu aku juga sudah mengerti!" , " Sudah kuduga, pasti jawabanmu seperti itu." , " Hehe… jangan ngambek dong!", " Siapa yang ngambek?" katanya sambil cemberut. " Sudah, tidak usah berbohong aku juga sudah tahu." ledekku. " Lebih baik aku pergi saja!", " Eh tunggu dulu, aku kan hanya bercanda!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan ia kembali duduk.

" Mizuki, traktir aku jus ya?" pintaku, " Tidak!", " Huh, pelit", " Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pelit?" , " Hidupmu tidak akan tenang!" , " Kau ini sungguh licik!" katanya. " Makanya, traktir aku ya? Kumohon!" aku memintanya sambil mencubit pipinya. " Dari pada kau menggangguku lebih baik ku traktir kau!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikan uangnya untukku. " Terima kasih Mizuki, You are my best friend!" teriakku senang, dan dengan segera aku memesan minumanku.

Setelah aku memesan minumanku, aku kembali duduk dengan Mizuki. Saat aku sedang minum jus, aku melihat Fine datang kepada kami dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. " Ritsu, traktir aku makan, aku lapar!" pinta Fine. " Nanti saja, kita nanti makan bersama, kalau mau makan tunggu Yoshi dan Tokiro saja dulu." kataku menjelaskan Fine. " Ya, sudah traktir aku minum!" , " Minta Mizuki saja." balasku.

" Mizuki, traktir aku minum!" pinta Fine lagi. " Kau ini tak ada bedanya dengan Ritsu." Jawab Mizuki sambil memberikan uangnya. " Terima kasuh Mizuki, You are my best friend!" teriak Fine. " Kata-kataku memang benar bukan, Ritsu?", " Ya, benar sekali, sebenarnya aku ketularan Fine tahu!" jawabku bercanda.

Aku melihat Fine berlari memesan miumannya, ia semangat sekali dan dengan segera ia kembali ke meja kami.

" Fine, dalam mimpimu, gadis itu . . ." Mizuki bertanya, namun sayang ia sepertinya tidak berani. " Oh, Yomi. Dalam mimpiku ia. . . . ia mendorongku dari atap sekolah dan pastinya saat sedang terjun kau membangunkanku, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya." kata Fine menjelaskan. " Bodoh kau Fine, jika kamu di dorong dari atap sekolah, ya kau pasti mati!" , " Bisa saja ada pahlawan super yang menolongku" , " Kau ini seperti anak kecil!" kataku. " Memangnya kenapa?" , " Fine, kau menyebalkan!" kataku dengan lesu.

Tak lama setelah aku mengobrol dengan Fine, Yoshi dan Tokiro datang. " Mizuki, jam berapa ini, mengapa kamu tidak membangunkanku? " tanya Tokiro dengn mata yang masih setengah terbuka. " Aku sudah membangunkanmu dan Yoshi berulang-ulang, tapi kalian tidak bangun juga." Mizuki menjelaskan. " Memangnya kamu membangunkan kami jam berapa?" tanya Tokiro kembali. " Sekitar jam setengah lima pagi." , " Apa, kau gila? Jelas saja kami tidak bangun, itu bukannya saat kita bangun!!!" , " oh!" , " Apa, enak sekali kau hanya menjawab 'OH' !" omel Tokiro terus menerus.

" Kalian berdua, diam !!!" aku dan Yoshi berteriak secara bersamaan. " Hei Tokiro, kau pikir tempat ini tempat apa?" bentakku kepada Tokiro. " Ini restoran" , " Kalau kau tahu ini adalah restoran, mengapa kau tidak bisa diam hanya karena masalah sepele saja?!" omelku kepada Tokiro. " Maaf . . ." kata Tokiro dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Setelah perdebatan ini, aku melihat ada banyak orang-orang yang melihat kami terus menerus. Begitu juga dengan Tokiro, ia menjadi diam setelah perdebatan tadi, aku yakin ia sungguh takut saat aku marah.

" Kalian mau makan apa, biar kupesan!" kataku dengan sedikit ketus. " Ritsu, kau menraktir kami semua?" tanya Fine. " Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, cepat pesan makanan, nanti akan kubayar." jawabku.

" Aku pesan yang sama sepertimu saja." Ujar Fine. " Kami juga!" kata Mizuki. Tak lama setelah itu, makanan pesanan kami datang. Aku melihat Fine makan denagan lahapnya. Terkadang aku bingung, Fine menurutku juga bisa di bilang sangat rakus, namun badannya sungguh ideal.

" Sekarang kita sudah makan, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Yoshi. " Kita pergi setelah kalian berdua mandi dulu. Kau tahu, kami bertiga sudah mandi, kalian saja yang belum!" jawabku.

Aku, Fine, dan Mizuki menunggu kurang lebih setengah jam di restoran. " Mengapa sih, mereka berdua mandi saja lama sekali!" keluh Fine. " Sabar, mereka berdua kalau mandi memang lama." Jawabku. " Ritsu, kau tahu dari mana kalau mereka mandinya lama?" , " Dari ibu mereka. Kau tahukan, orang tua mereka bersahabat, makanya mereka berdua sering menginap bersama, dan anehnya sikap mereka tak sangat berbeda." Kataku menjelaskan. " Ah, penjelasanmu sangat ruwet!" jawab Fine. " Bodoh" kataku kepadanya.

Selesai Yoshi dan Tokiro mandi, kami semua pergi keliling Paris. Aku melihat berbagai keindahan yang ada di Paris. Saat sedang berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan, kami melihat sebuah truk lewat. " Awas!!!" teriak kami semua. Kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri bahwa ada seorang gadis yang tertabrak truk tadi, namun setelah truk itu berhenti, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang, bahkan sampai-sampai kami diomeli oleh si pembawa truk tersebut.

" Sebenarnya tadi itu siapa sih?" omel Fine. " Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yomi?" jawab Mizuki. " Hei, memang kamu tahu dari mana kalau itu Yomi?" tanyaku. " Aku melihat sebelum kalian semua melihatnya tahu!" jawab Mizuki lagi.

" Sebenarnya apa maunya sih, memang apa yang Yomi inginkan dari kita?" tanyaku dalam hati. Kami semua berjalan menuju sebuah taman bermain di dekat situ. Kami semua bermain dengan sangat puas sampai-sampai lupa waktu.

Setelah kami pulang kami semua makan malam dan setelah itu kami tidur. Besoknya aku bangun jam setengah sembilan pagi. " Aku bangun telat, ah aku tidur lagi saja ah, lagi pula Fine juga masih tidur" kataku sambil menguap.

" Huaaaa!!!" aku sangat kaget sampai-sampai aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku. Padahal aku baru lima menit tidur kedua, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada orang meneleponku. 'kring, kring . . . , kring, kring. . . ' suara telepon terus berbunyi. " Aduh dari siapa sih!" omelku.

" Sialan kau!!! mau apa kau meneleponku, aku sedang tidur tahu sampai aku jatuh dari tempat tidurku!" omelku padanya. " Oh, maaf anak malas." jawabnya. " Siapa ini?" tanyaku." , " Wah, ternyata kau sudah lupa ya, Ritsu Kimitoshi?" , tiba-tiba saja aku langsung kaget dan tertekan " Kau ini. . . Yo. . . Yomika Kitashi?" , " Tepat sekali, anak pintar" , " Bohong, kau kan sudah mati", " Aku memang sudah mati, tapi jiwaku belum. Aku mempunyai perjanjian denganmu, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku. Imbalannya adalah aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu teman-temanmu. Bagaimana Ritsu? Dan juga kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang, pikirkanlah dulu, ingat jika kau ikut denganku, semua temanmu akan selamat. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk dipikir-pikir sebelum aku menyeretmu! " jawabnya lalu telepon itu mati.

Aku kembali bersandar pada bantal, aku terus memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. Aku sungguh bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang terbaik untuk kami semua. Pikiranku terus berputar-putar, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk keselamatan aku dan teman-temanku.

Aku melihat Fine sudah bangun, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekatiku. " Kenapa kau belum bangun?" tanya Fine. " Kau tidak lihat aku sudah membuka mataku?", " Maksudku, kenapa kau di tempat tidur saja?" , " tidak kenapa-napa, hanya malas saja bangun." Jawabku berbohong. " Setahuku kau itu tidak malas bangun!" , " Ah, biar saja!" jawabku membalas.

Fine mengambil bajunya lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi ia melihat cermin, dan pada bayangan cermin itu muncul seseorang, yaitu Yomi. Ia langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi dan langsung memelukku. " Ritsu, di cermin ada orang lain, di cermin itu ada Yomi!" kata Fine mengadu. " Kenapa ia selalu mengganggu kita sih?" omelku. Aku melihat wajah Fine sangat pucat ketakutan. " Sudah tak apa, ayo sekarang kita ke kamar Mizuki dan lainnya.!" Ajakku menghibur.

Kami semua pergi ke kamar Mizuki, saat berjalan Fine terus menggenggam tanganku, tangannya gemetar dan dingin, aku yakin ia merasa sangat takut.

Setibanya di depan kamar Mizuki, aku menekan bel kamarnya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar, dengan segera aku menggedor kamarnya. " Hei, buka paintunya Mizuki, Yoshi, Tokiro!" kataku berteriak. " Kau mau apa, hah?" kata Mizuki tiba-tiba di belakangku. " Hua!!! Dasar kau Mizuki, kau tahu tidak, jantungku mau copot tahu!" kataku mengomel. " Ya, baguslah." Jawabnya dengan tenang lalu masuk ke kamar. " Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau!" , " Kau ini mau masuk atau tidak?" tanyanya. " Huh, iya." jawabku.

Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Yoshi dan Tokiro tidur dengan pulasnya. " Dasar kerbau!" kataku kepada Yoshi dan Tokiro yang masih tidur. " Sebenarnya mau apa kau ke sini, mengganggu saja!" ujar Yoshi. " Ceritanya panjang, yang sesungguhnya melihat adalah Fine, tanya saja dia!" jawabku. " Ada apa, Fine?" tanya Mizuki. " Hei, kalau kau mau tahu ceritanya, seharusnya kau yang mendekat ke kami!" omelku. " Ah, di tempat tidurku saja. Aku malas duduk di kursi!" jawabnya.

Dengan segera aku dan Fine duduk di tempat tidurnya. " Ayo, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Fine!" pinta Mizuki. " Tadi, saat aku sedang ingin mandi, aku menggantung bajuku. Saat sedang menggantung bajuku, aku melihat kearah kaca. Tiba-tiba saja, ada darah mengalir dari atas kaca tersebut, dan aku melihat bayangan orang lain selain aku. Aku merasa sangat takut, kakiku terpaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Pada kaca tersebut, aku melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Yomi. Awalnya, ia terlihat sedih, lalu ia langsung tersenyum licik. Dan setelah itu aku langsung berlari keluar ke arah Ritsu dan Ritsu mengajakku kesini." kata Fine menjelaskan. Aku melihat ia menjelaskan dengan wajah yang bingung sekaligus ketakutan " Sudah, tenanglah Fine. Kami semua ada untuk menemanimu." Hibur Mizuki.

Tenanglah Fine, tenanglah semuanya, aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian semua meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Jika kalian tidak mau, aku akan menurutinya, jika kalian mau, aku juga akan menurutinya. Asalkan kalian tenang, aku sudah sangat senang. Kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Janjiku dalam hati.

"Ritsu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mizuki. " Ia, aku baik-baik saja kok!" jawabku. Aku melihat Tokiro tidur menimpa Yoshi dan tak lama, Yoshi bangun. " Huaaa!!!" tiba-tiba saja Yoshi berteriak. " Hei, sialan kau Yoshi, kau mengagetkanku tahu!" omel Tokiro. " Apa, aku. Justru kau yang membuatku kaget, kau tahu, wajahmu persis di depan wajahku saat aku bangun tahu!" omel Yoshi. " Ya, sudah. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." balas Tokiro.

" Hentikan!!!!" teriakku persis di depan mereka. " Hah, hantu.!!!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. " Apa kau bilang, aku hantu?" , " Eh, anu. . . maksudku Ritsu" jawab Yoshi. " Ia, maksudku mmm. . . Rutsi, eh Ritsu!" jawabnya sambil ketakutan. " Kau ini, selalu saja membuat kegaduhan, dan juga, aku mau bertanya, memangnya aku mirip dengan hantu?" tanyaku. " Kalau marah!" jawab Tokiro. Aku menutup mataku dan langsung tersenyum, dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. " Tokiro!!!" teriakku. Dengan cepat aku mengejarnya, dengan segera ia bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dan langsung kembali berkumpul.

Tak lama, Tokiro langsung berlari keluar " Ada hantu!" teriaknya. " Kau tidak kapok ya?" tanyaku. " Bukan kamu, maksudku itu Yomi." jawabnya. " Ah, aku tidak percaya, simpan leluconmu itu Tokiro!" jawabku. " Aku serius, ini bukan lelucon!" katanya meyakinkanku. " Baiklahh, aku percaya, karena itulah yang juga dialami Fine." Jawabku. " Jadi, maksudmu Fine datang kesini karena, ia tidak tenang dikamarnya?" , " Yah, bagitulah." jawabku.

" Ritsu, kapan kita pulang?" tanya Mizuki. " Hari ini" jawabku, " Kau sudah mengepak barang belum?", " Ah, nanti saja." , " Memangnya kau sudah memesan tiket?" , " Oh, iya. Teman-teman, cepat kemas barang-barang kalian, ganti baju dan pesan tiket ke bandara!" seruku lalu langsung lari keluar ke kamarku. " Kebiasaan." Kata Yoshi.

Setelah mengemas barangku, aku ke kamar mandi. Aku mencuci mukaku, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada darah mengalir di kaca. " Sudahlah Yomi, tak usah menakutiku lagi, aku sudah biasa dengan hal yang seperti ini!" kataku dengan tenang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di belakangku lalu pergi, " Lihat saja pembalasan dendamku nanti!" pesannya padaku.

" Siangnya, kami semua pergi ke Bandara untuk kembali ke Tokyo. " Selamat tinggal Paris." Keluh Fine sambil menangis. " Dasar cengeng!" bentak Yoshi.

Kami semua naik ke pesawat, perjalanan dari Paris ke Tokyo berlangsung cukup lama. Di pesawat, aku duduk dengan Fine dan Mizuki, sedangkan Tokiro dan Yoshi. Aku mendengar Yoshi marah-marah karena terus di ganggu oleh Tokiro. Aku mendengar bahwa ia ingin tidur namun tidak bisa karena setiap ia tidur, Tokiro pasti memainkan matanya terus.

Aku menenangkan pikiranku dan berusaha tidak mengingat Yomi, sedangkan teman-temanku tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Setelah kami sampai di Tokyo, kami semua menginap di rumahnya Mizuki. Kami pergi ke rumah Mizuki dari bandara dengan menaiki taksi. Dalam perjalanan kami semua berbincang-bincang bersama.

" Fine, kau payah sekali!" kataku sambil menepuk bahu Fine. " Payah apanya?" jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit marah. " Satu, kau takut terjun bebas, dua, kau takut pada ular yang jinak, tiga, kau jatuh dari tempat tidur!". Semua teman-temankupun tertawa dan Fine hanya menunjukan wajahnya yang cemberut.

Setibanya kami di rumah Mizuki, kami mengganti pakaian kami dan makan bersama keluarganya Mizuki. Aku makan dengan wajah yang tidak ceria lagi.

" Ada apa, Ritsu?" tanya ibu Mizuki. " Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat orang tuaku. " Oh, itu. Ritsu, ini adalah suatu cobaan untukmu, kau harus menerima kepergian orang tuamu. Kami semua yakin bahwa orang tuamu masih melindungimu meskipun mereka sudah tidak ada di bumi ini.", hiburnya, " Terima kasih." Kataku sambil menahan bendungan air mata ini, namun tetap saja air mataku mengalir. Fine datang menemaniku dan kemudian ia memelukku.

Ini adalah riwayatku saat kecil dulu. Orang tuaku memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar di Taiwan. Mereka semua sudah lama tinggal di sana. Tak lama mereka pulang, kami semua berkumpul bersama layaknya keluarga seperti yang lain. Lalu, suatu musibah terjadi. Rumah kami kebakaran, saat itu aku berhasil di selamatkan oleh ayahku, namun ibu dan adikku masih berada di dalam kobaran api tersebut, ayahku kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menjemput adik dan ibuku namun ia tak kembali, mereka semua lenyap dalam kobaran api tersebut. Saat itu aku menyesal, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa meratapi kesedihanku. Dan, sampai sekarang tak ada yang mengetahui apa penyebab kebakaran tersebut. Saat itu, aku dirawat di panti asuhan. Lalu, keluarga Fine mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka, dan aku hanya dua bulan lebih tua dari Fine, itulah pertama kalinya aku memiliki temam yang sangat baik dan menjadi saudara angkatku.

" Ayo, kita lanjutkan acara makannya!" ajak Mizuki, " Iya".

Setelah makan, kami semua masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Kamar tamu milik Mizuki memiliki lima tempat tidur, jadi cukup untuk kami semua.

Malamnya, aku bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku, kejadian itu terulang lagi, yaitu saat terjadi kebakaran itu. Aku melihat seseorang membakar rumahku, aku mendekatinya namun aku tak kelihatan karena saat itu asap sangat menutupi mataku. Saat aku melihat orang itu, orang itu tersenyum padaku, aku langsung berteriak histeris. Aku tak percaya bahwa yang membakar rumahku adalah Yomi.

" Ritsu, sadar!" teriak seseorang, lalu dengan segera aku terbebas dari mimpi burukku. " Ada apa, Ritsu?" tanya Tokiro yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku. Aku melihat teman-temanku mengelilingiku. " Gadis itu, dialah yang membakar rumahku, gadis itu! Gadis itu!" kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tokiro. " Ritsu, kau harus sabar menghadapi semua ini." Kata Tokiro meyakinkanku.

" Semuanya, kita harus menguak rahasia ini, kita harus membebaskan diri kita dari mimpi buruk ini! Tokiro, kapan kita kembali ke sekolah?" , " Dua hari lagi.". " Kalau begitu, dua hari lagi kita tanyakan kepada kepala sekolah tentang Yomi." Kataku dengan cepat. " Baiklah!" kata teman-temanku dengan serentak.

Dua hari berlalu, hari ini adalah saat di mana kami sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah, aku dan Fine menunggu Mizuki, Tokiro, dan Yoshi yang belum juga sampai di sekolah.

Setibanya mereka di sekolah, kami semua berangkat ke ruang kepsek. Aku mengeuk pintu dan Pak Hoshimura, kepalaa sekolahku membukakan pintu untuk kami. " Oh, kalian. Ayo maasuk!" ajaknya.

" Ada apa kalian mencari aku?", " Saya ingin bertanya, pak apakah dulu ada seorang murid yang bernaamaa Yomika Kitashi?" tanyaku. Ia diam sejenak dan mondar-mandir, wajahnya seperti orang bingung. " Dari mana kalian tahu orang itu?" tanya Pak Hoshimura. " Hanya pernah dengar." Kataku berbohong. " Ini adalah cerita turun temurun yang menjadi salah satu sejarah di sekolah ini. Yomika Kitasi, ia adalah seorang murid kelas 1-3 saat sembilaan belas tahun yang lalu, jadi ia murid angkatan pertama. Ia adalah murid paling pintar diantara murid-murid seangkatannya. Suatu hari, salah seorang temannya yang bernama Minami yang merupakan ketua OSIS, mencuri uang dan memasukan uang itu ke dalam tas milik Yomi saat kelas Yomi sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di luar kelas. Hal itu ia lakukan kaarena ia sangat membenci Yomi yang sangat pintar daan memiliki popularitas yang sangat tinggi. Saat telah diketahui bahwa ada salaah seorang murid yang kehilangan uang, para guru kelas mulai menggeledah tas para muridnya, laalu ditemukanlah uaang itu di dalam tas milik Yomi. Setelah kejaaddian itu, Yomi sama sekali tidak memiliki minggu kemudian, Yomi mengetahui bahwa plaku sebenarnya adalah Minami. Ia mengajak Minami ke atap sekolah, ia memberitahu Minami bahwa pelaku sebenarnya adalah Minami. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Minami merasa sangat takut, dan dengaan segera ia memukul kepala Yomi dengan besi yang ada di dekatnya. Saat Yomi pingsan, Minami segera menjaatuhkaan Yomi dari ataap sekolah dan bilang kepada orang-orang bahwa Yomi tewas bunuh diri, sehari setelah insiden itu, Minami juga mati tertabrak mobil, dan sebelum ia mati , ia menulis sepucuk surat yang berisikan haal sebenarnya tentang kematian Yomi." Katanya menjelaskan. " Pak, apakah hanya itu saja?" tanya Fine, " Ya, hanya itu saja yang saya ketahui!" jawabnya. " Kalau begitu, saya permisi Terima kasih." Kataku lalu kami keluar.

Setelah dari ruangan itu, kami semua berkumpul di atap sekolah. " Untuk apa kita semua ke ssini?" tanya Fine padaku. " Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengannya." Jawabku dengan sinis dan dengaan tataapan mata kearah depan.

" Ritsu, kau sudah gila?!" taanya Fine dengan suara membentak dan dengaan perasaan bingung. Namun, aku hanya diam dan tak menjawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-temanku menataapku dengan serius, lalu tatapan mereka berubah menjadi kaget saat ada tangan menyentuh bahuku, tangan itu beguru dingin, sedingin es.

Aku membalikkan badaanku, ternyata Yomi memaang sudah menungguku. Kulihat rambut sedangnya yang hitam kusam, wajahnya yang cantik namun pucat, dan seragamnya yang berlumuran sdarah yang sudaah tak segar.

" Ritsu, kau sudah tahu bukan alas an mengapa aku terus menghantuimu terus?", " Tidak." Jawabku pendek. " Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu kisah hidupku bukan?", " ya." . " Akan kuberitahu alas an sebenarnya mengapaa aku terus mengganggumu. Alasanku adalah kaareena aku ingin membalaskaan dendamku paadamu. Minami Ryuza, telah mati sehaari setelah diriku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, jiwaku daan dia tidaak pernaah bisa meninggaalkan bumi. Setiap hari, aku terus melayaang mengelilingi sekolahan ini, sampai setahun setelaah kematianku, laahirlah kamu, Ritsu Kimitoshi. Aku melihat keluargamu begitu bahagia dan sampaai kuketahui bahwa Minami berenkarnasi ke dalam tubuhmu. Dan sejak saat itu aku ingin membalaskaan dendamku padanya yang berarti padaamu. Dan aku ingin membunuhmu perlaahan-lahan." Katanya paanjang.

" Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku mati nanti?" tanyaku. " Kita akan bersama-sama untuk selamanya." . " Apakah setelah itu kau tidak akan mengganggu teman-temanku lagi?" tanyaku sambil menangis. " Ritsu! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu!" bentak Fine sambil menangis. " Ritsu, kau tidak boleh ikut dengannya lebih baik kita tanggung masalah ini bersama!" kata Mizuki juga menangis. " Teman-teman, ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi kitaa, taak ada jalan lain selain ini!" teriakku. Tak terasa air mataku telah mengalir deras.

" Setelah kau bersama denganku, aku tidaak akan mengganggu teman-temanmu lagi. Kalau begitu, apakah kau ingin ikut denganku?"." kata Yomi tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab.

" Aku tanya skali lagi, kau ini mau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya ssekali lagi. AAku melihat teman-temanku haanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Aku menatap mata yang merah pada mata Yomi. " Tidak" kataku pendek. " Apa?" . " Tidak, aku… aku…, tidak akan ikut. Aku tidak akan ikut dengamu". " Apa?! Tapi kau harus ikut denganku!". " Tidak!" jawabku dengan lantang.

Dengan segera Yomi menarik tanganku, kurasakan tangannyaa yang begitu dingin, genggamannya sangat kuat, aku sama sekali taak dapat melepaskannya. " Lepaskan! Kau akan menarikku kemana?!" teriakku. " Mari kita terjun, kita rasakan betapa indahnya terjun, kau suka terjun bebas bukan? Seperti itulah rasanya kita terjun dari atap sekolah ini!" katanya bersemangat.

" Lepaskan Ritsu!!!" teriak teman-temanku. Kulihaat mereka semua berlari kearahku. Denan segera mereka memegang tanganku yang satunya lalu mereka menarikku kearah yang berlawanan.

Kulihat Yomi langsung mengangkat taangannya, dan kulihat langit menjadi gelap dan petir menyambar-nyambar mengenaai semua teman-temanku. Dengan seketika mereka pingsan ditempat.

" Yomi, lepaskan tanganku!" teriakku. Ia terus saja menarik tanganku, tak peduli dengan omonnganku. Dengan segera Yomi mendorongku dari atas. Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah terakkhir kali kakiku berpijak di bumi ini. Semuanyapun berubahh menjadi gelap.

Tak lama aku bangkitt kemmbali. Aku bangun dan kulihat baadanku penuh dengaan darah. Ini adalah suatu keaajaiban, aku jatuh dari ketinggiaan yang tak terkra namun tetap hidup. Aku bergegas menuju medichaal room untuk mengobati lukaku.

Saat akan masuk, aku melihat Mizuki, Yoshi, Tokiro, dann Fine sedang mengerumuni seseorang, aku memanggil mereka bberkali-kalu, nnamun mereka tidaak menolehh paadaku sama sekali. Aku mendekati mereka, aku melihaat sosok yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Aku tak percaya, sosok itu adalah diriku senddiri, namun ia hidup.

aku melihat kaca yang ada di sebelahku persis. Tak ada baayanganku! Kulihat diriku yang sedang terbaring itu… Oh! Benarkah itu?! Itu memang diriku, namun bukan jiwaku, Ia adalah Yomi!

=THE END=

**Renji & Byakuya: Hweee… (PELUKAN)**

**Hitsugaya: Ritsu is nasiiib…. kasian buaaangeeett… hwe… (air matanya beku)**

**Mei-chan: benerkan sediiih…**

**Ichigo : Gue nyeraahh… gue ngga bisa nahan air mat murni gue yang indah tiada tara ini… HWEEEE!!!!**

**ALL : EMAAAK!!!! GUE NANGIS!!!! MUSTAHIL…**

**Hitsugaya : Mei-chan! luw bikin cerita yang bahagia-an dikit nape!**

**Mei-chan: ntu aslinya cerita pertama buatan gue… tapi gue binun mau di apain jadi gue taroh di Fanfic ajaaah…**

**Ichigo: Ah! oon luw!**

**Mei-chan : Hiks… jahaaat… yaudah… semuanya… HIKS!**

**ALL:PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YAHH!!! HIKS! HWEEEE!!!!**

**Ritsu Kimitoshi : Kembalikan akuuu!!!! (ngejar Mei-chan)**

**Mei-chan: TOLOOOONG!!!! HWEEEE!!!! TOLONG!!!! HWEEE!!!!**

**ALL:CENGENG! … EMAAAAK!!!!! HELP ME PLEASEEEE!!!!! (DIKEJAR Yomi!!!)**


End file.
